Fracture
Fracture is a Decepticon bounty hunter and the rival of Drift. He is backed up by his two Mini-Cons, Airazor and Divebomb. After being defeated by the Autobots, he joins Steeljaw's Pack. History Fracture headed to Earth to pick up the bounty on Bumblebee, however Drift had had the same idea, and the pair tangled at a deserted ranch. Fracture managed to get Drift on the ropes until Bumblebee and his team joined the fight, forcing Fracture and his Mini-Cons to retreat. Using micro-drones to spy on the Autobots, Fracture was able to set a series of traps, enabling him to capture Grimlock, Strongarm, Sideswipe, and Denny. He attempted to use them to bargain for Bumblebee, but instead ended up fighting Drift again. Though he again defeated Drift, Slipstream and Jetstorm hijacked his ship, freeing the hostages and forcing him to flee. Now stranded on Earth, Fracture took on an Earth vehicle mode and joined forces with Steeljaw's gang. An encounter with Clampdown led the gang to confront the Autobots in a garbage dump, and an overconfident Fracture was defeated by Sideswipe. Steeljaw later managed to free the Decepticons from their cuffs and they returned to their hideout. Back at the base, Fracture expressed his doubts as to Clampdown's reliability, what with him snitching to the Autobots, but Steeljaw assured him that the crab-bot had been suitably convinced that betraying them again would not be in his best interests. Fracture took part in a plan to take over the Autobots' scrapyard. It was briefly successful, with the Autobots being kept out using a subsonic field, but once they got back in, Fracture tried to face them with the other Decepticons. He squared off against Drift successfully until Drift was joined by the other Autobots, who dispensed of the rest of the Decepticon team. Defeated, Fracture later had to flee back to the hideout with the other Decepticons. Fracture assisted Underbite and Thunderhoof in capturing Strongarm, by using his Mini-Cons and a log battering ram to take the cadet down. With the new hostages luring the Autobots away from their base, Fracture was sent to infiltrate the scrapyard and abduct Fixit so the other imprisoned Decepticons could be freed. He and his Mini-Cons infiltrated the base by masquerading as one of Russell's friends and getting him to shut down the defense systems. A brief showdown with Fixit allowed Russell to escape Fracture's clutches, and while he and his Mini-Cons were hunting for the fugitives, Optimus Prime arrived from the Realm of the Primes and promptly defeated the trio. Following the defeat of Megatronus, Fracture was among the Decepticons who were freed by Steeljaw and set to work mining energon for their new empire. Fracture sneaked off to take a nap, only to be surprised when he appeared to hear Steeljaw tell him to get back to work. It turned out to be Fixit and Russell trying to escape, however Fracture's attempt to recapture them was interrupted by the arrival of Team Bee. Fracture was joined by Clampdown in an attempt to fight Drift, however the Vehicons they'd been fighting alongside turned on them as a result of Steeljaw's deceit. A well-placed bomb brought the mountain down on Fracture and his fellows, who were soon restored to stasis pods. Gallery Fracture/Gallery Appearances TV Series Season 1 *"Hunting Season" (Debut) *"Sideways" *"Lockout" *"Battlegrounds, Part 1" Comic Series *Issue 6 Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Decepticons Category:Steeljaw's Gang Category:Alchemor Inmates Category:Antagonists Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Villains